To See Eye to Eye
by Divine Child
Summary: Oneshot. Robert and Johnny didn't always see eye to eye, neither did their parents. Or so the boys thought...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

The first time that Johnny McGregor and Robert Jurgen had met was before beyblade. When in European aristocracy, you were bound to run into each other. Robert's father, Richard Jurgen knew Johnny's father, Malcolm through business and casual friends.

That's how the two boys officially met.

It was through Beyblade that they ended up meeting more so, especially with Johnny finding the passion to beat Robert at not only chess but beyblading. They were the two top beybladers in Europe, followed by Enrique and Oliver. Their parents took some pride in the sport that their sons performed especially Robert's father and Johnny's mother.

And that's how everything started for them.

"You bastard! Don't tell me that my son is good enough! He trains just as hard as yours!"

"There is no need to yell at me, woman!"

"I'll show you!"

Every time the boys would win a competition, it seem that Richard and Johnny's mother, Glenna would consisted on bumping heads. There was almost as bad as their sons but much worst. It usually took Malcolm to sweep his wife off her feet in order for her to not come after the German with a battle axe.

"I'm starting to see that you're more like your mother in every way," Robert comments after the two aristocrats were dragged away from maiming each other.

"And you're just as stuffy as your father," Johnny sighs.

Their parents were embarrassing.

It would be years later when the two would find some common ground. It would take a while for them realize how much they could learn from each other.

"Mrs. McGregor," the petite woman chews on her lip, staring at the red haired woman lean over the desk, "your mother is on the line...again."

Glenna closes her eyes before nodding to the girl. She picks up the phone, hitting the small button to take the call. She drowns out her mother's cold voice, drowning out how she still had time to remarry, how she just couldn't sit around doing everything herself. Glenna gives her a mother a goodbye before hanging up on her.

Her Malcolm had died just two years ago, right after her son had got horribly cheated out of the World Championship. She knew how much Johnny's team wanted to go up against their friends in Japan. There was some incident with BEGA that they were going to go to until that call about Malcolm.

His friends stay with him, out of concerned.

Johnny lost his father.

She lost her best friend.

Her mother had been harping on her since a year after Malcolm's death. She wasn't ready to move on. She was still hurt that the man she loved got taken away from her. It was her duty, her mother had drilled into her brain. She had married into royalty but her prince wasn't there. Glenna had to step up and take over for her husband. If it wasn't for her son, she would be a lot worse.

Johnny was a good son. Despite how much the boy miss his father, he was there for her. Even his teammates would check in on her. It made her smile. They were such good boys, even stronger and better friends as the years had went by. It made her happy.

After she got back from the office, the business that was formerly her husband. Johnny was waiting on her. Johnny couldn't help but worry about his mother. She was always the strong one, with fierce eyes and a temper to match.

It was like the light left her.

"Mom," Glenna looks up to see lavender eyes staring at her.

"Jonathan," she smiles as he wraps her up in his arms.

"You know," Johnny leans down to look at his mother, "I can go in if you're in ever need of a break. You know I can handle it."

"I know," Glenna takes a breath, "I'm just so use to just-"

"Mom, you work way too hard," Johnny gives his mother a kiss on the cheek, "go rest. The guys and I got it covered."

"Wait...you and-"

"Don't worry about it," Johnny winks at her before fixing his hair, "we got it. Go rest. Do something that doesn't require a lot of brain power. You earned it."

Glenna sighs, running a hand through her hair. Her eyes met a mirror on the way to her room. There was signs of shadows under her eyes with her face pale and pasty. She was starting to look her age. She had married Malcolm when she was just eighteen, bright and spunky. That spunk was gone now.

She was actually going to take her son's advice and something pointless yet relaxing.

She did earn it.

"Celeste," she pulls a maid to the side, "could you bring me Malcolm's favorite whiskey? I'm in need a hard drink and a bubble bath."

"Right away, ma'am," the maid watches as Mrs. McGregor leaves to her room.

Her mistress was too sad.

She needed some cheering up.

Hopefully, soon, the mistress will have someone to put a smile back on her face.

**

* * *

**

"C'mon Richard. It's one gala event," a beautiful, wavy haired blonde begs, "and besides, all you do is sit around here. You need to get out and have some interaction."

"For the last time," one dark eyebrow twitches, "I'm not going."

Richard somehow found himself in the company of his son's friend's parents. Eleina Giancarlo and Dominique Polanski decided to drop in to visit him unexpectedly. It was concerning a gala that was being hosted for the boys' former boarding school. Each parent still donated to the school. There was only one problem with the gala...

"I don't have a date," Richard stares at the blonde hair woman and the dark green haired man, "that's why I'm not going."

"What if," Dominique smiles a little, "we found you a date?"

"What?"

"We know someone who doesn't a date to the gala either," Eleina bats her eyes, "please? You wouldn't want to leave a beautiful woman all alone to fend for herself, would you?"

They were playing him to do what they wanted. Sure, it was sorta Johnny's idea to get Glenna out of the castle for the evening. And somehow the two parents got involved when their sons mention it. So the decided to use the boring, stuffy German to get the beautiful Scot princess to come out and dance the night away.

Richard felt himself wanting to say no.

This wouldn't the first time the Frenchman and the Italian beauty got him to a blind date.

"Is she nice?"

"Very nice," Eleina tries to keep a straight face. She wasn't sure who would end up killing them both, the Scot or the German.

"And she's very beautiful," Dominique added, causing the German to look at him suspiciously, "she's lonely, Richard. She lost her husband and hasn't felt the urge to come out and enjoy a evening."

That struck him in the heart. He knew what it was like to lose a partner that you loved and respected. It was an arranged marriage but she was sweet to him. She made him happy, even more so when Robert was born. Astrid was beautiful yet so frail. When she died, he thought he couldn't find anyone else like her.

"I'll do it," Richard gives in.

The two both grin as Richard made preparations to attend.

The Italian and the Frenchman went as each other's dates, since their other halves wanted nothing more to do with them. Eleina's ex husband was no more then a womanizer, despite that his son had pick up on some of his tactics. Unlike his father, Enrique at least was looking for one girl to love.

Dominique's wife was too much of a artist, floating from muse to muse.

It didn't matter, as long as the two saw that Richard would have a good time with his date.

"So," He adjusts his collar, "where is she?"

Dominique waits as Eleina goes through the crowd. It only took moments as the beauty pulled the arm of a beautiful red head through the crowd. Her long, red locks were pulled into a stylish braid that hung over one shoulder with annoyed eyes and wearing a sapphire gown. She quickly curses the Italian.

"Oh you two will have fun!"

"Eleina, I swear if I didn't care about your son as much as you did, I would maim you."

"Glenna?" Richard speaks up as he took in the sight of the Scottish woman.

"Hello to you too, Richard," She seemed annoyed, "did they con you into being my blind date for tonight?"

"I didn't realize it was you," He clears his throat, finding it hard to breath. Not once had he ever took notice of Glenna dressed up before. The times that he saw her, she was either dressed professional or looking like a stable hand. The dress brought out the color in her eyes. She look every inch a princess despite the annoyed look on her face as their friends left them to the dance floor.

"You didn't? Oh," Glenna shifts uneasily on her feet, "sorry if I'm a disappointment."

"No," Richard offers his hand, "you're not. I...this be the first time out without-"

"I know," she cuts him off quickly, "one dance and I'll let you go for the night. I doubt you want to deal with a stubborn, annoying woman like me."

Richard is taken aback by her attitude. Was this the same woman who would always argue about who was right? What was best for the boys? The spark in her was gone from her eyes, with her skin looking more pale then usually. He could see signs of exhaustion and overwork fatigue.

"You've been working too hard," Richard frowns, "that's unlike you, Glenna."

"Someone has to keep it up," she frowns, "Johnny is doing so much but I'm not leaving the burden completely to him. He was my husband. It's only right as his wife that I..."

The tears were coming back, which caught her off guard. Glenna blinks, excusing herself away from the German. There be no way in hell that Richard Jurgen would see her cry. The beautiful woman in blue leaves the building to the gardens. A few people were out walking about but she found herself in a small patio garden.

The tears came quickly, with her taking out a handkerchief to hold to her face. She bites down on it to muffle her sobs. She gives herself time to cry. Glenna thought she be okay. Her son told her that she be okay, to enjoy herself at the party tonight. But no, her heart was still aching.

A pair of hands touch her shoulders.

"Just leave me alone," she snaps, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you stubborn woman."

Glenna looks up to see Richard staring down at her. His crimson eyes shown concern as she looks away, ashamed that he found her like that. Glenna knew he would tease her. The man was the only one that she could fight with. If he saw how weak she was right now, she never hear the end of it.

Something broke inside him to see Glenna crying like that.

"Just leave me alone, Richard." Her voice quivers.

"I'm not leaving you alone, tonight." His arms wrap themselves around her, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I walk back inside and pretend that there was nothing wrong with you."

Glenna stares at him, puzzled by his behavior.

"You're hurting," He struggles over his words, tipping her chin up so he could wipe a stray tear, "you shouldn't have come out tonight. You weren't ready."

"N-no...I...I got mad at myself. I'm suppose to be having fun but then-"

"You felt guilty."

"Yes."

The music drifts out into the garden. Glenna finishes wiping her eyes until Richard offers his hand. A smile is on his face, "may I have this dance?"

"What are you doing?"

"At least let me give you one dance," He clears his throat, now feeling awkward, "the least I can do for being stuck with me as a date."

"You're not that bad," Glenna tucks her handkerchief away before taking his hand, "just stuffy and boring sometimes."

"I'm only stuffy and boring because I've been alone for most of my life," Richard felt more at ease bantering with her. It was much more normal and the spark was starting to come back into those eyes of hers.

The dance ended up becoming another then another. The whole evening was spent with her with him the whole night. Glenna found herself happy for a few seconds, especially when he drop her off at her vehicle.

"Thank you," she tells him, trying to sound civil, "though you did step on my foot at least twice tonight."

"Wouldn't have to if you didn't to stomp on them," Richard felt the edges of his lips form a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Glenna leans up but stops herself.

Richard sees what she almost did so he leaves her with a kiss on the hand, "good night Glenna. We should...do this another time."

"Yes, we should." Glenna places a hand over her heart as the German takes his leave. Her heart shouldn't be pounding like that after dancing with him. Though, he wasn't too bad looking and she did enjoy a good banter. She smiles.

Hopefully the next time wouldn't involve ball gowns.

**

* * *

**

"You noticing anything different about my mother?" Johnny asks one day. It was a couple of months after the gala event, that left his mother humming. Her days were less busy now. Johnny knew she had to be dating someone.

Some days she come up giggling and laughing.

Other days, like just yesterday, she walk inside the castle with her hair a mess and look like she had rolled around in the hay.

"Hmm...?" Robert looks up from the chess board, "your mother? I'm starting to see that she looks and acts a lot happier."

"Yeah," Johnny couldn't help but wonder who it was that his mother was seeing, "I'm glad too."

"You worried about the man she's seeing?" Robert makes a move.

"No," Johnny groans as Robert takes one of his pieces, "and yes. Just curious. I want to see her happy yet I don't want her to get hurt."

"Wouldn't be angry if she was serious with this man?" Robert looks up for a moment. Johnny shrugs, making another move before grinning as he takes a piece of Robert's.

"Nah," Johnny laughs, "she wouldn't date a total loser. I'm sure whoever he is...he's..."

The two boys stop playing when they hear their parents arguing. Johnny and Robert both sigh on cue before both of them standing up and walking over to the sliding doors that had close just moments before. The boys slide them open enough to take a peek inside.

Richard and Glenna seemed to be arguing over something serious.

Whatever it was, Glenna was not willing to say 'yes' to whatever proposition Richard was making.

The German was looking impatient and annoyed, not willing to take no for answer.

"No Richard!"

"Glenna, please," he sighs, wanting to wring his hands and her neck, "we don't have to make any plans of yet. It be a long engagement."

"You have not met my mother," she pulls at her red locks, "she's already convince that...that..."

"Calm down," Richard puts his arms on her shoulders, "easy...take a deep breath."

"How is that you get me all riled up then calm me down?" Her lips form a pout after taking several deep breaths.

"Because," Richard smirks, "I can."

"Stubborn German jackass," she growls at him.

"Feisty, crazy Scot."

Both boy's jaws drop as their parents share a passionate kiss. Johnny feels something fall down. He turns to see that his best friend was currently passed out on the floor. Johnny looks again only to cover his mouth. Of all people his mother was kissing, it just happen to be...

"I think I'm going to be sick," Johnny runs to find the nearest bathroom or house plant.

It turns out that Richard was trying to propose to Glenna after two months of dating each other. The Scot woman kept telling him 'no'. Two months later, she finally told him yes so he would stop interrupting her at work. Their sons on the other hand...didn't take the news very well.

"Mom, really?" Johnny watches as his mother adjust the circle flowers in her hair.

"Jonathan," her tone rose to 'don't-talk-to-me-that-way', "please...just try and be happy for me."

"I am," Johnny groans, "it's just...it's Robert's dad. I mean...how...even-"

"I don't know that myself," Glenna stares at her reflection in the mirror, "It did and...I'm happy."

Johnny stops whining long enough to see the expression on his mother's face. There she was dress in the wedding dress she had picked out. It would be a private ceremony despite what his grandmother would have wanted. A circle of flowers in her hair with a simple white dress. She look beautiful.

"Mom," he sighs, "I'm happy...that...you're happy."

"But?" Glenna looks out the corner of her eye.

"But, it's Robert's dad. Really? I thought you two didn't like each other! I mean, c'mon! You use to throw a battle axe at his head!"

"Still do."

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Glenna chuckles, "anyways, oddly enough, he makes me happy despite being a stuffy bore. I don't expect you to understand. Maybe, one day, when you find a lovely girl of your dreams, then maybe you will."

"Mom..." Johnny blushes, tugging at the collar of his tux.

"I love you," Glenna places a kiss on her son's forehead, "nothing will change that."

"I know," Johnny makes a face, "I'm not calling Richard 'Dad' though."

"I know that. He knows that," Glenna fixes his tie, "just want you to get use to the idea that you and Robert will be stepbrothers."

"Don't remind me," Johnny groans, "Enrique and Oliver won't stop teasing us about it."

"You can always pester them when Dominique finally pops the question to Eleina," Glenna laughs, "c'mon, you're going to walk me down the aisle."

Everything went well with the ceremony though the two stepbrothers were currently still in shocked that their parents were married now. It was only a month so later, that they actually sorta got use to the idea.

"Well," Johnny finds himself playing chess again with Robert, "here we are..."

"Right," Robert sighs.

"So...you going to beat me this time, brother? or do I have a chance?" Johnny smirks.

Robert blinks before smirking, "as if I would let you win, Jonathan."

"Haha, you're on!"

Suddenly, two loud voices cut through the quiet.

"Damn it Richard!"

"Don't you dare throw that thing at me!"

The two stop playing, sweatdropping at the sound of Glenna yet again tossing a battle axe at Richard's head. The two stepbrothers quickly go to their parent's aid.

Yeah, nothing much else changed.

Not that it matter.


End file.
